The devil
by SandoraNaito
Summary: A story about Sebastian's daughter Satin. At the moment it's a one-shot. If the response is good I'll make more of it:D NB. Right now it's Complete, but if I get good rsponse I will Write more of this story.


The Devil's daughter

The girl, she had dark brown hair that was long and silky like satin. She had brown cat like ears and tail. Her ivory skin would glow in moonlight. Her eyes were silvery. Her name was Satin because of her softness. She was really sweet

Sadly she was left in the woods so her father could take her to where she belonged. Hell.

"I am so sorry Satin, but I can't take care of you, your father will come soon." A woman cried before she ran away. The little child was quiet and just lied in the woods in peace. Her tail flicked back and forth, her strange ears twitched. The silence of the wood was soothing, but not as much as the embrace of a loving parent.

"My dear daughter, I have come to take you home." A dark shadow whispered. He took the lone child up and looked into her beautiful silver eyes. The girl began to purr because of the comfort of not being alone anymore and the warmth from this man that was her father.

"Come my dear kitten, let's go home." The man began to walk towards a dark cave. When they came out in the other end, they were greeted with the warmth from the hellish flames.

"Welcome home kitten." He whispered to the child in his arms.

_A few years later_

"Satin, kitten are you awake?" the devil walked in to his daughter's sleeping chamber. From under the many blankets on her bed he could see a pair of ears stick out. A low 'hmm' could be heard from the bed. The demon couldn't help but smile of his dear kitten demon. His dearest daughter.

"Yes father, I am awake." The blankets moved and a head with messy brown hair could be seen. The 16 year old girl looked at her father with a loving gaze. She may be a teen, but she would always be his little kitten. Her father walked towards the bed and sat down. He began to pat her behind her ears. A purring sound could be heard in the back of her throat.

"I hope you're hungry dearest kitten, it would be a shame to let all the delicious souls go to waste." Her father told, he knew how much she loved to devour souls.

"Yes, I am really hungry." She leaned into her father's touch. Oh how she loved when her father would pet her. The great love bond between them was caused of that she never knew her mother. But for the demon lord that was perfect.

Before breakfast Satin got dressed. She had grown to be a beautiful lady. Her dearest crow would have to marry her away soon, but he despised the idea of giving her away to another devil who most likely wouldn't respect her. He had actually thought about marrying her himself. He loved her too much to marry her away. It was quite common to marry your own family members between demons.

"Satin, my dearest, I was thinking of something." He began.

"Yes father, what is it?" Satin looked at her father. He had never spoken in such a manner, so serious.

"I will have to marry you away soon-"he wasn't able to complete the sentence because Satin had ran over in demonic speed and was now by his legs, begging.

"Please father, don't marry me away, I don't want to leave you." She was crying into his leg. He looked down at her in utter shock. He couldn't stand watching his dearest kitten cry. He scooped her up in his arms so she was crying into his shoulder.

"Shh dearest kitten, I would never want to give you away to a respect less demon, I don't want to give you away to anyone." He nuzzled into her hair in a soothing manner. The young devil had stopped crying and was now just silently sobbing.

"Please dearest father, I want to stay with you forever." Satin was silently pleading. Her father began to draw patterns on her back to calm her.

"My dearest, I wanted to ask if you would marry me, so we could stay together forever." He whispered into her head. Her breathe hitched.

"Really father, you want me to stay forever?" she whispered, her silver eyes looked into his red ones. He slightly nodded.

"Yes dearest kitten, be mine forever." She smiled and nodded, tear in her eyes.

"Yes, father"

_To be continued?_


End file.
